Cruel Guy
by Maoumi
Summary: Yuuri und Wolfram are finally getting married! Everyone is celebrating...Wait... not EVERYONE! R&R Yuuram, Yozak/Conrad, Gwendal/Günter, M/M
1. Comfort

Well now, the first story on now.

I´m kinda nervous, so please go easy on me.

This fanfiction may contain explicit contents and male/male relationships.

That means, Shounen-ai and Yaoi.

If you don´t like and support that, please ignore it.

Flames won´t be read.

Also I´d like to say, that nothing besides the idea of the story belongs to me.

But apart from that I hope you´ll really enjoy it!

CH 1: Comfort

Ripped out of beautifully peaceful dreams, stuffed with cute kittens and puppies, by the scream of a certain person, he would have had eliminated by the end of day, Gwendal von Voltaire opened his midnight blue eyes and stared at the wall in front of him.

He sighed to himself.

Why couldn´t there ever be a peaceful morning.

Ever since their new king had shown up, he had never had the silence to wake up by himself.

But always to the thrilled or panicked "Heika!" of a certain man with hair, that was simply as gay as the person wearing it.

Gwendal secretly smirked to himself.

Oh yes, his hair certainly suited him.

And with the matching eyes, his ever so white robes and his more than a little extravagant way of facial and verbal expression there was no doubt, that Günter von Christ was very certainly not in the least interested in the opposite sex.

Another scream sounded through the halls and there was a crashing sound as if something fell down that shouldn´t have.

With a dissatisfied gruntle he lifted himself off the sheets and threw his long, dark hair back to fix it into his ponytail.

Then he dressed himself in the same green robes he wore everyday – not the same though, Gwendal was a very hygienic person- and put his boots on.

Then the frown on his forehead re-appeared and he stormed out of his room.

"What in Shinou´s name is going on here?", he wanted to know, but he kept his calm until he found a Günter, that was nearly at the edge of crying, while picking up shards from the broken china.

"What´s the matter?

Don´t tell me the king fled from your education once again?"

He tried not to sound too sarcastically but he was so fed up with Günter whining about the king ignoring him all the time.

But the usually happy, sparkling man just shook his lowered head.

Now Gwendal started to worry.

Though he would never admit it to anyone not even under Anissina´s torture of new inventions.

"Everything all right?", he fought himself to say and was nearly tempted to put a hand on his old friend´s shoulder.

Günter looked so hurt.

"Nothing´s all right!", he barked and looked up at the dark haired and Gwendal could see, that he probably had been crying.

"What happened?", he wondered.

"He forbade me to see him!", he yelled in answer and Gwendal looked confused.

"Who did forbade you to see whom?"

"The brat prince…

He said until the marriage I wasn´t allowed to bother or see Heika…."

Gwendal nodded in understanding.

It was only two weeks ago, that their king finally admitted his feelings towards Gwendal´s youngest brother and they decided to have their wedding ceremony two months afterwards.

The whole castle seemed to have freaked out over the news.

The maids were doing all kinds of decorations and the castle was polished until the tiniest corner.

Conrad had busied himself with the security preparations and their mother did the invitations.

Anissina was probably in her laboratory and working on some sort of new inventions ,which he hopefully wouldn´t had to test and Greta was over the hill about being the flower child.

And Günter…

Well, Günter seemed to mourn.

"It´s only six more weeks until the wedding…

And his majesty is busy with the preparations.

You can teach and admire him after that.", he said with a cold tone.

Why was it always just the king?

Before he came, Günter was all over Gwendal sitting in his study every day and trying to get him out of it.

Not that Gwendal minded that much, it was still a little more quiet in comparism, but he couldn´t stop to feel a slight pang of jealousy at the thought, that there was another man, that was Günter´s number one.

"It´s not just that….", Günter said quietly and Gwendal´s face turned a little more sour.

"Is it because he isn´t in love with you?", he wanted to know and when Günter looked up at him with shocked, violet eyes, he felt a blush rising.

Did he just sounded jealous?  
With a grumble he turned on the heel and stepped out, leaving a completely stunned Günter.

Just what exactly was that?

So that´s it for now.

Did you like it?

Should I go on?

Or was it absolutely horrible?


	2. Concern

Here now the next chapter of my fiction.

Hope you enjoyed the first and this one as well.

From now on I´ll try to upload the next chapter every once a week, but that´s no promise yet.

So please keep on following our two heroes on the path of love 3

Disclaimer still the same as the warning!

This may contain adult and Male/Male-Relationships!

No Flames please!

Thank you!

CH 2: Concern

The next day Gwendal woke up to silence.

Did he die and went to heaven?

Suspicious, he opened one eye, then the other.

No, this was definitely his sleeping room…

But why was it so quiet all of a sudden?

He put his clothes on in a haste and stormed out of his room, calling for one of the guards to ask, where everyone was.

Obviously the soon to be married couple and their daughter were out with Cherie to get their ceremonial robes for the wedding and Conrad and Yozak were out on a mission but what kind of it the guard wasn´t sure about.

So that would have left himself and Günter alone in the castle.

And usually the man with the lilac hair and the flaming gay behavior would have made a huge fuss about being left once again.

But there was silence.

So Gwendal was indeed wondering, where the other man was and what he did.

If he had done something to himself that would have been really bad, as there was no other successor to the von Christ family.

"Günter!", he called out and looked for him everywhere, nearly jumping a few metres in the air, when a quiet but curious voice behind him said: "Yes?"

But Gwendal tried to hide his now fast beating heart and the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"What are you doing?"

Now Günter looked even more confused.

"What I normally do…."; he admitted.

"Are you feeling well?", he then wondered and tried to lay a hand on the cool man´s wrinkled forehead.

"Leave it out!", he said and shoved the pale, slim hand aside.

"You were just being uncharacteristically quiet so I…"

"You worried?", Günter interrupted him and Gwendal wanted to bet, that he started to glow a little more.

"Not really.

I just thought maybe Annissina would have had her wicked way with you.

Then I wouldn´t have to be as cautious as normally.", he explained himself casually.

"Why would I worry about you?

You are a grown man and not untalented with the sword.

Who could seriously harm you in any way?"

Günter gave him a weak smile.

"At least no one who would attack my body….", he said, then smiled a little more.

"Thank you for your concern, I have to attend my work again."

He excused himself and left Gwendal standing in the hall all by himself musing.

The usually cheerful man indeed had changed.

So it was really because of this child, this innocent, naïve, manipulative boy with those big puppy eyes?

He started walking back to his study, still deep in thoughts.

Gwendal would have always imagined Günter to desire a partner, that could match him.

That had his experience and his understanding of the world.

Someone, that was strong and knew exactly which path he wanted to take.

Someone like Gwendal himself maybe.

A real man.

So what was it, that attracted Günter so much to the young king?

What did he have, that Gwendal didn´t?

Gwendal stopped his steps and thoughts and looked up slightly shocked.

Since when did he compare himself to persons Günter was in love with?

And what for?

He knew, that he and Yuuri were as different as two people could be.

So why did he even wasted his brain capacity with such stupidity?

That was completely unnecessary as Gwendal hadn´t even had any kind of interest in Günter other than in his abilities to fight and teach their new king.

Well, a few decades ago that was a completely different topic.

But that didn´t matter now.

All that mattered was to keep Shin-Makoku together and his brother married to the Maou.

With a sigh, he closed the doors behind him and took a look at the mountain of work.

That would surely take all day….

So that´s it for now.

Sorry for the chapters being so short.

I´ll try harder to write more.

But I hope you like it although.

See you next week! (…I hope XD)


End file.
